Ash's Totodile/Anime/OS
Totodile first appeared in The Totodile Duel. Both and wanted to catch it, and although Totodile was stunned briefly by , it managed to escape from their Poké Balls and knock them down with a powerful Water Gun. Totodile then came across , devoured their lunch itself, and sent them blasting off. Finally tracked down by Ash and Misty, Totodile jumped into the bushes just as they both threw their s at it. They then found out that one of the Lure Balls had caught it. They decided to have a to decide who would keep it. Ash's Chikorita and defeated Misty's Staryu and her newly evolved , winning the battle and earning Ash the new Totodile. Totodile was shown to be fairly romantic, as it quickly fell in love with an in Love, Totodile Style. Totodile's advances were spurned repeatedly by Azumarill, and 's decision to teach Totodile to be successful in love was no more successful. But when Azumarill and Pikachu were captured by Team Rocket, Totodile ignored Ash and Brock's orders for it to come back and single-handedly chased Team Rocket down, locating them in a log cabin. Totodile was captured itself, but managed to cheer Azumarill up at least. When Azumarill's Trainer arrived with Ash and his friends, Totodile blasted Team Rocket down to help rescue Azumarill, but discovered that Azumarill was in love with Trixie's , who had defeated and . Brock consoled Totodile that although it can't win every time, love is worth fighting for. Totodile seemed to take this advice in stride, falling for a before the end of the episode. Totodile was used fairly often during Ash's travels in Johto, but it wasn't used in many Gym battles, only once in A Goldenrod Opportunity against Whitney. However, Whitney's Miltank proved far too powerful, and her , already powered up in the battle with , knocked out Totodile in one hit. In the rematch, Totodile performed better, launching itself into the air with Water Gun and landing on top of Miltank, but it was quickly shaken off and knocked out. Pikachu managed to win the battle. In Fight for the Light!, it was initially used against Janina, who Ash believed to be Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. Against her , which had been coated in waterproof polish, Totodile was defeated by one . As one of Ash's only Pokémon, it was the first choice for Ash's team in the Whirl Cup, along with . In the battle with and his in Dueling Heroes, Totodile showed its skill by escaping a and defeating Kingdra by using Bite on its snout while Kingdra used , and the result of having too much water in its snout sent it off flying, and thus was defeated. In the head-to-head battle with in The Perfect Match!, Totodile put up a good fight against her Poliwhirl by Headbutting it into a pillar, but was knocked out by a high speed dive and . Totodile was used briefly in a battle park in One Trick Phony!, where it defeated a powerful after using Scary Face for the first time. It also fought in the private Coastline Gym in Just Add Water, where it was revealed that it knew Slash. Totodile put up a very good fight in the underwater arena against Dorian's , but Ash's inexperience in such battles and a type disadvantage caused it to lose. In Pop Goes The Sneasel, Totodile was sent out to battle a wild that was preventing the retrieval of the Sacred Fire needed to begin the Silver Conference. However, through a combination of Slash and , Totodile and Ash were sent flying back. Harrison later defeated and caught Sneasel. It joined and in Ash's battle against Macy in Love, Pokémon Style. It squared off against her , who was quickly swapped with her surprise entrant, . Later in the battle, the two matched up again, and the type disadvantage was evident - Totodile's water was blocked by , and an attempt to Headbutt through resulted in a knockout. Totodile redeemed itself in a battle against in Playing with Fire!, settling the score with . Totodile bit down on Sneasel's arm to prevent a , and knocked it out with its tail. Its victory dance was very popular with the audience. Totodile's Scary Face attack had no effect against Harrison's and it was taken control of with a attack. A took it out of the match. Ash left Totodile at Professor Oak's Laboratory, along with his other Johto Pokémon, when he departed for the Hoenn region.